Hard Times
by iamnoelle6
Summary: Leah's dad dies not of heart attack, but of murder. Leah reveals to Jacob that she has witnessed paranormal things in her childhood. *Blackwater!* Decided to end the story. Love you all!
1. Chapter 1 My Dad Is Dead!

**Hard Times**

_A/N: Ok, so this is a story about Leah Clearwater and her father Harry Clearwater. Today is my dad's birthday and even though we don't get along, this is for him. Hope you enjoy! : )_

_Leah's P.O.V._

"Dad!" I yelled out for him. There was someone at the door for him. He came into the room with him drying his hands from the fish guts.

"Yeah, baby?" I smiled. I loved it when he called me that. He was the only one who understood me.

"Door." I said plainly. He looked at the person in the door. His eyes flickered with alert. What was happening?

"Leah, step away." He said tensing.

"Why?" I asked alert and afraid. I was only human!

"Just Do It!" He yelled. I jumped and stepped away. "Why are you here?" He asked the man at the door.

"Aw, don't be like that Harry. Just some…business to take care of with you." I looked at my father wondering what was happening.

"Dad," I began.

"Shut up princess!" The man yelled.

"Don't call me that." I said with a stern voice. He whipped his head around annoyed. Then he pulled out a gun. I gasped and took a step back. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, you can call me that." I said frantic.

"That's what I thought." He growled through his teeth. He pointed the gun towards my dad. "Give me that money you owe me and my family!" What money?

"Ok, it is in the kitchen, let me go and get it." He said with his hands up in defense. He pointed the gun towards the direction of the kitchen then moved the gun in the direction of me. My dad went in the kitchen. He brought back a bag. "There." He said tossing it.

"It all of it?" My dad looked down. "Is it?" He shouted.

"No." BAM! Shot in the arm. Then the man went over to him and suffocated him.

"NO!" I screamed out in horror. "Dad!" I started to cry.

"Get up." The man said annoyed. I did so. "You won't tell anyone about me. You will say that your dad died of a heart attack." I nodded my head.

"What about the gun shot?" I asked.

"He got shot by himself." The man said with an easy smile. I looked at him like he was an idiot. "That is what you will say, unless you would like to die as well?" I started to shake. I felt hot blood rush into my veins. Then a growl ripped through me. I was standing on four legs. I growled and then attacked the man. I saw the dead man on the floor by my dad, then whimpered and ran.

_Leah?_ Jake? What was happening?

_Jake? My dad is dead! He was murdered! HE IS DEAD BY THAT FUCKING ASS THAT IS NOW DEAD AT MY HOUSE!!!! _I yelled in my thoughts.

_Leah? Why can I hear you?_ I suddenly got an image of where he was. La Push beach. Unbelievable. I told him what happened and all he says is why can I hear you? What is wrong with him!

_I don't know maybe because I am a hairy wolf like our ancestors! You are too! Ok, yes all hail the first she wolf, but now, listen to me Jake, my father is dead and the man who killed him is laying dead at my house because of me! _I pronounced like he was some idiot. Which he was.

_Ok, this is different. Well, be calm. Meet me._ I rolled my eyes. I have been looking at his Reddish brown fur for like a minute or so.

_Right here._ It thought then he turned around. He jumped a little. I smiled.

_Ok. You're a fast one. Well we need to get to Sam and the others._ SAM!?

_Sam? Others? What do you mean! _I wasn't mad, I was furious! Sam dumped me for my cousin!

_Calm down. Sam is a wolf too and so is Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and me. Soon your brother will be joining us._ Seth? I nodded my head.

_Well I know the stories. I mean the legends, and this is hard. Do you know where my brother is?_

_You're hot._ I flinched.

_What?_ I asked bewildered. Did he seriously just call me hot?

_I mean, no I have not._ I rolled my eyes.

_You called me hot. I am a furry wolf though!_ I yelled in m head.

_Yes, but the gray suits you. Your…hot…as a wolf._

_As a wolf?_ I asked with disgust.

_No, I mean, can we sort this out in natural form so that you won't pick in my mind?_ This should be fun.

_Um, how do we…phase…back? _He laughed.

_Follow your instincts I guess. Its natural._

I nodded my head then phased back. I looked down. I was naked in front of Jacob Black! Shit! I turned around on instinct.

"Leah, its okay." He said. I wasn't going to turn now. "Leah, don't be embarrassed. We all are naked after we phase. Which is why we have this anklet thing. We carry our clothes on it. Do you think that we just want to show off our muscles running around shirtless?" I shrugged. "You have a nice ass." He said. I spun around and charged towards him and slapped his face making a loud clap sound. "Ok, I deserved that. I just wanted to get you to… OW!" I said rubbing his cheek. I shrugged.

"You're right, its what you get." I said. I felt a little more comfortable. I looked down. "Why are you wearing jeans?" I asked suddenly embarrassed again.

"Because, I am used to this sort of thing and god, lets just get you back to Emily's place." I nodded my head. I didn't want to go though. He wrapped his arm around me and I shook it off. "What?" He asked annoyed slightly.

"You do know that now I have even more to bitch about than I already did. Dad is dead, I am a wolf, and have to spend time with my ex-boyfriend, plenty to bitch about." I started to smile. He didn't look all pleased.

"Would you stop that!" He screamed at me.

"What!?" I yelled back. He sighed like he was annoyed, you and me both kid.

"Stop making everyone's life miserable just because you are a bitch!" He spat the word in my face. I flinched.

"Well if you really think I am a bitch, then hit me why don't ya? Come on, I dare you!" I yelled and spat at his face as well. Just then his large hand swiped across my face leaving a large red mark. He hit me so hard I fell to the ground.

"OW!" I yelled tripping him. He laughed. "What the hell Jacob Black!"

"You dared me Clearwater." He said getting up. He reached down and tried helping me up.

"Don't touch me! God, get the hell away from me you fucker!" I yelled out and ran in the opposite direction. I knew where Emily lived. I ran into Emily's house. "Em?" I asked coming in. "knock knock?" I said making it sound like a question.

"Leah?" She asked surprised by me visiting.

"The one and only." I said spreading my arms out. Oh, crap, naked right. I quickly put my arms around my body again. "Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, down the hall third door to your right, first drawer on the left." She said. I quickly got a baggy shirt and jeans. "Why are you here?" She asked still freaked out by me coming.

"Is Sam here?" I asked. She tensed up.

"He doesn't really talk to hat many people, but I can tell him you stopped by." I rolled my eyes. I took an apple from the fruit dish on the table.

"May I?" I asked as I held up the apple. She nodded her head. "Actually, I'm not here to really talk with Sam, because I know I can defend myself from him easily." I smiled.

"That will be hard. He is big now." She mumbled.

"Em, I need to talk werewolf business with him. I am the newest pack member." I said smiling proudly. She was carrying a glass bowl to the table and then dropped it.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"Yeah, oh and, and" I said holding up my finger with my mouth full of apple. "My dad was murdered, and I killed the guy that murdered him. It has been a great morning." I smiled.

"Are you on crack or drunk, Leah?" Huh, maybe.

"None that I know of, but I just ditched Jake back at the beach…" Just then he came in. "And here comes the idiot, or as I said before, a fucker." I said saying it right in his face. He pulled his eyebrows together.

"Whatever. Em, is there any food I can eat?" Really, what a baby!

"Just grab a damn apple and be happy." He glared at me with angry eyes. I smiled and bit into my apple. Maybe I was on crack. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the chair farthest from me.

"When will Sam be back I want to surprise him." I said twisting my back towards the door.

"They'll be back almost too soon." Jake mumbled under his breath. I growled at his comment. Then silence. I heard tons of booming laughter.

"I'll be right back." I said slowly. I could pop out once they got here. Then they all walked in. I was in the bathroom.

"Hey Jake, the most funniest thing just happened…"

"Oh, I have something funnier." Jake said. What a butt head! Then I had to go out. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Sam! Paul! Jared! Quil! Embry! Great to see my newest brothers!" I yelled out hugging them.

"That's the funny thing!" Jake said pointing to me.

**Ok, so guys I still don't know how to do another chapter thing, so be patient and I'll have to do something. If it doesn't come up, then it will be another story called **_**Hard Times Equals Funny Times. **_**So I will keep you updated!**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm so sorry

**Hard Times**

_A/N: Ok, so this is a story about Leah Clearwater and her father Harry Clearwater. Today is my dad's birthday and even though we don't get along, this is for him. Hope you enjoy! : )_

_Leah's P.O.V._

"Dad!" I yelled out for him. There was someone at the door for him. He came into the room with him drying his hands from the fish guts.

"Yeah, baby?" I smiled. I loved it when he called me that. He was the only one who understood me.

"Door." I said plainly. He looked at the person in the door. His eyes flickered with alert. What was happening?

"Leah, step away." He said tensing.

"Why?" I asked alert and afraid. I was only human!

"Just Do It!" He yelled. I jumped and stepped away. "Why are you here?" He asked the man at the door.

"Aw, don't be like that Harry. Just some…business to take care of with you." I looked at my father wondering what was happening.

"Dad," I began.

"Shut up princess!" The man yelled.

"Don't call me that." I said with a stern voice. He whipped his head around annoyed. Then he pulled out a gun. I gasped and took a step back. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, you can call me that." I said frantic.

"That's what I thought." He growled through his teeth. He pointed the gun towards my dad. "Give me that money you owe me and my family!" What money?

"Ok, it is in the kitchen, let me go and get it." He said slowly and with his hands up in defense. He pointed the gun towards the direction of the kitchen then moved the gun in the direction of me. My dad went in the kitchen. He brought back a bag. "There." He said tossing it.

"It all of it?" My dad looked down. "Is it?" He shouted.

"No." BAM! Shot in the arm. Then the man went over to him and suffocated him.

"NO!" I screamed out in horror while going towards my dad and sitting by his now dead body. "Dad!" I started to cry.

"Get up." The man said annoyed. I did so. "You won't tell anyone about me. You will say that your dad died of a heart attack." I nodded my head.

"What about the gun shot?" I asked.

"He shot himself." The man said with an easy smile. I looked at him like he was an idiot. "That is what you will say, unless you would like to die as well?" I started to shake. I felt hot blood rush into my veins. Then a growl ripped through me. I was standing on four legs. I growled and then attacked the man. I saw the dead man on the floor by my dad, then whimpered and ran.

_Leah?_ Jake? What was happening?

_Jake? My dad is dead! He was murdered! HE IS DEAD BY THAT FUCKING ASS THAT IS NOW DEAD AT MY HOUSE!!!! _I yelled in my thoughts.

_Leah? Why can I hear you?_ I suddenly got an image of where he was. La Push beach. Unbelievable. I told him what happened and all he says is why can I hear you? What is wrong with him!

_I don't know maybe because I am a hairy wolf like our ancestors! You are too! Ok, yes all hail the first she wolf, but now, listen to me Jake, my father is dead and the man who killed him is laying dead at my house because of me! _I pronounced like he was some idiot. Which he was.

_Ok, this is different. Well, be calm. Meet me._ I rolled my eyes. I have been looking at his Reddish brown fur for a while now.

_Right here._ It thought then he turned around. He jumped a little. I smiled.

_Ok. You're a fast one. Well we need to get to Sam and the others._ SAM!?

_Sam? Others? What do you mean! _I wasn't mad, I was furious! Sam dumped me for my cousin!

_Calm down. Sam is a wolf too and so is Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and me. Soon your brother will be joining us._ Seth? I nodded my head.

_Well I know the stories. I mean the legends, and this is hard. Do you know where my brother is?_

_You're hot._ I flinched.

_What?_ I asked bewildered. Did he seriously just call me hot?

_I mean, no I have not._ I rolled my eyes.

_You called me hot. _I said with a smile in my thoughts. I am proud to be called hot, though I wish that it wasn't by Jascob Black. _I am a furry wolf though!_ I yelled in my head.

_Yes, but the gray suits you. Your…hot…as a wolf._

_As a wolf?_ I asked with disgust.

_No, I mean, can we sort this out in natural form so that you won't pick in my mind?_ This should be fun.

_Um, how do we…phase…back? _He laughed.

_Follow your instincts I guess. Its natural. Try calming down and it will come natural from there. _

I nodded my head then phased back. I looked down. I was naked in front of Jacob Black! Shit! I turned around on instinct.

"Leah, its okay." He said. I wasn't going to turn now. "Leah, don't be embarrassed. We all are naked after we phase. Which is why we have this anklet thing. We carry our clothes on it. Do you think that we just want to show off our muscles running around shirtless?" I shrugged. "well we sort of like to, but still." I felt him staring at me. "You have a nice ass." He said. I spun around and charged towards him and slapped his face making a loud clap sound. "Ok, I deserved that. I just wanted to get you to… OW!" He said rubbing his cheek. I shrugged.

"You're right, its what you get." I said. I felt a little more comfortable. I looked down. "Why are you wearing jeans?" I asked suddenly embarrassed again.

"Because, I am used to this sort of thing and god, lets just get you back to Emily's place." I nodded my head. I didn't want to go though. He wrapped his arm around me and I shook it off. "What?" He asked annoyed slightly.

"You do know that now I have even more to bitch about than I already did. Dad is dead, I am a wolf, and have to spend time with my ex-boyfriend, plenty to bitch about." I started to smile. He didn't look all pleased.

"Would you stop that!" He screamed at me.

"What!?" I yelled back. He sighed like he was annoyed, you and me both kid.

"Stop making everyone's life miserable just because you are a bitch!" He spat the word in my face. I flinched.

"Well if you really think I am a bitch, then hit me why don't ya? Come on, I dare you!" I yelled and spat at his face as well. Just then his large hand swiped across my face leaving a large red mark. He hit me so hard I fell to the ground.

"OW!" I yelled tripping him. He laughed. "What the hell Jacob Black!"

"You dared me Clearwater." He said getting up. He reached down and tried helping me up.

"Don't touch me! God, get the hell away from me you fucker!" I yelled out and ran in the opposite direction. I knew where Emily lived. I ran into Emily's house. "Em?" I asked coming in. "knock knock?" I said making it sound like a question.

"Leah?" She asked surprised by me visiting.

"The one and only." I said spreading my arms out. Oh, crap, naked right. I quickly put my arms around my body again. "Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, down the hall third door to your right, first drawer on the left." She said. I quickly got a baggy shirt and jeans. "Why are you here?" She asked still freaked out by me coming.

"Is Sam here?" I asked. She tensed up.

"He doesn't really talk to that many people, but I can tell him you stopped by." I rolled my eyes. I took an apple from the fruit dish on the table.

"May I?" I asked as I held up the apple. She nodded her head. "Actually, I'm not here to really talk with Sam, because I know I can defend myself from him easily." I smiled.

"That will be hard. He is big now." She mumbled.

"Em, I need to talk werewolf business with him. I am the newest pack member." I said smiling proudly. She was carrying a glass bowl to the table and then dropped it.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"Yeah, oh and, and" I said holding up my finger with my mouth full of apple. "My dad was murdered, and I killed the guy that murdered him, so now I'm getting chased by cops any minute now. It has been a great morning." I smiled.

"Are you on crack or drunk, Leah?" Huh, maybe.

"None that I know of, but I just ditched Jake back at the beach…" Just then he came in. "And here comes the idiot, or as I said before, a fucker." I said saying it right in his face. He pulled his eyebrows together.

"Whatever. Em, is there any food I can eat?" Really, what a baby!

"Just grab a damn apple and be happy." He glared at me with angry eyes. I smiled and bit into my apple. Maybe I was on crack. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the chair farthest from me.

"When will Sam be back I want to surprise him." I said twisting my back towards the door.

"They'll be back almost too soon." Jake mumbled under his breath. I growled at his comment. Then silence. I heard tons of booming laughter.

"I'll be right back." I said slowly. I could pop out once they got here. Then they all walked in. I was in the bathroom.

"Hey Jake, the most funniest thing just happened…"

"Oh, I have something funnier." Jake said. What a butt head! I walked out of the bathroom.

"Sam! Paul! Jared! Quil! Embry! Great to see my newest brothers!" I yelled out hugging them.

"That's the funny thing!" Jake said pointing to me.

**Ok, so guys I still don't know how to do another chapter thing, so be patient and I'll have to do something. If it doesn't come up, then it will be another story called **_**Hard Times Equals Funny Times. **_**So I will keep you updated!**

_Sorry it took a while. Thank you very much _eeyore-ft-tigger_ for helping me!!!! It was very appreciated! Here is the story._

_Preview to least chapter:_

_"Sam! Paul! Jared! Quil! Embry! Great to see my newest brothers!" I yelled out hugging them._

_"That's the funny thing!" Jake said pointing to me._

CHAPTER TWO

"W-what the hell do you mean _newest brothers?_" Sam said. I smiled. Good, he is mad. I will enjoy having a fight with the so called Alpha or whatever.

"I am a she wolf." I said smiling. "Oh, and now I can't wait to make your life a living hell for dumping me for my cousin." I said looking at him with angry eyes and then smiled again. He looked scared, good.

"Yeah, exciting isn't it. Now we can see naked girls." Jacob said smirking. He was still sitting and his elbow was resting on the back of the chair while he sat sideways. I puffed out a breath and then growled.

"Yes." Embry, Quil, and Paul all said having there hands in fists and pulling there arm back like they just won the lottery. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, how exciting I can be surrounded by naked guys mainly." I said and then the water Emily was drinking she spit out. I laughed. "Kidding of coarse, but it is the truth." I said shrugging. Sam looked annoyed. "aw, Sam, would you rather have Emily as a wolf then me? I'm hurt." I said grabbing my chest acting sad. I then let my arms drop. "But, no, seriously, are you upset that Emily isn't one? Because she should be one! I mean she should totally be able to kill you for that scratch you gave her." I said poking at his chest. He started to shake.

"Shut the fuck up Leah." Jake said tapping me on the shoulder with his hand.

"No way, this is way too much fun." I said. It was fun!

"How did you phase anyway? I mean something usually sets us off. And your brother is gone and your mom should be working, so it would be just you and Harry." Quil stated. I suddenly remembered why I went to Jake in the first place. Dad died. Just say it. You said it two times before. Just spit it out. I couldn't get it out. I just stood there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. I started to cry. Tears spreading down further and further no matter how hard I tried to hold them back.

The guys looked freaked out. They didn't know what to do with a crying girl. "Should I tell them?" Jacob said.

"Go the fuck ahead. I have to find Seth." I said still crying and running out the door. I heard Jake's whispering.

"Leah's dad was murdered, and she killed the man who murdered her father, and now they can all be in huge amounts of trouble." I heard Jake say. I heard gasps coming from all of their mouths.

"Harry died?" Someone said. Tears formed even larger. I ran faster and faster and faster. Next thing I knew I was a wolf. I heard thoughts in my head. Everyone was chasing after me.

_Go…away…I…don't…want…to…talk. _I said in between sobs. Even in my thoughts my voice was shaky. They were still running after me. God, get a clue!

_Leah, we are really sorry about your dad, we know how close you were-_ Sam started.

_I SAID GO AWAY! I ESPECIALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU SAM! _I screamed in my thoughts_._

No one left. What did it take? _We are not going to leave you. We know where Seth is. _Jake!

_Tell me where he is then you are dismissed. _I said angrily. Sam was catching up with me. I sprinted even faster.

_Lee-lee, please,_ Wow, some nerve Sam has to call me that after what he put me through.

_Don't ever call me that! Ever again!_ I started to breath heavier as the tears came up again. I suddenly started to think of every pain I felt that Sam made me have. I remembered myself on my bed, lying there, having a death wish. My dad was the only one that could get me out of my room. I didn't eat or sleep in months. I lost twenty pounds in a really bad way. I suffered from anorexia and other eating disorders. I never left my room, and I had a bathroom in my room so I literally never left my room. I remember crying, and having to get rushed to the hospital because of dehydration and was there for a week. My family was so worried for me. It wasn't until I finally was out of the hospital that I ate and drank willingly in a few months.

I suddenly felt the pain that I just caused Sam. I didn't even mean to cause him that pain.

_I'm sorry. You can't just leave an imprint though. _He finally said.

_You made me come close to DEATH because you broke up with me! _I could tell he felt ashamed and embarrassed.

_I'm sorry. _He said quietly.

_For what?! That I'm a wolf? That my dad was murdered? Oh, or is it that I'm going to be chased by the cops? Or is it because you broke up with me. Which made me come close to death! What is it! _I yelled in my thoughts. I came to an immediate stop. Then Sam jogged up next to me. I couldn't stand the pain I just caused. I quickly phased back. Maybe I don't like this as much as I thought. "I'm so sorry. For… everything." I said. I pulled on the shirt and jeans.

"Why are you sorry? For showing me that I broke your heart? Or for making me feel guilty about breaking up with you and for imprinting?" I guess everything. I looked at him and then the others.

"No, for me living. And for you imprinting on my cousin, my only friend. But mostly for my living." I shook my head in shame and started to cry.

"I'm not sorry you're alive." I gasped shocked at who said it.

_Ok, hint, hint, it's not going to be Sam. Another hint, wow am I giving this away, this is a Blackwater story! _**: )**


	3. Chapter 3 The Kiss

**Hard Times**

_A/N: Ok, so this is a story about Leah Clearwater and her father Harry Clearwater. Today is my dad's birthday and even though we don't get along, this is for him. Hope you enjoy! : )_

_Leah's P.O.V._

"Dad!" I yelled out for him. There was someone at the door for him. He came into the room with him drying his hands from the fish guts.

"Yeah, baby?" I smiled. I loved it when he called me that. He was the only one who understood me.

"Door." I said plainly. He looked at the person in the door. His eyes flickered with alert. What was happening?

"Leah, step away." He said tensing.

"Why?" I asked alert and afraid. I was only human!

"Just Do It!" He yelled. I jumped and stepped away. "Why are you here?" He asked the man at the door.

"Aw, don't be like that Harry. Just some…business to take care of with you." I looked at my father wondering what was happening.

"Dad," I began.

"Shut up princess!" The man yelled.

"Don't call me that." I said with a stern voice. He whipped his head around annoyed. Then he pulled out a gun. I gasped and took a step back. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, you can call me that." I said frantic.

"That's what I thought." He growled through his teeth. He pointed the gun towards my dad. "Give me that money you owe me and my family!" What money?

"Ok, it is in the kitchen, let me go and get it." He said with his hands up in defense. He pointed the gun towards the direction of the kitchen then moved the gun in the direction of me. My dad went in the kitchen. He brought back a bag. "There." He said tossing it.

"It all of it?" My dad looked down. "Is it?" He shouted.

"No." BAM! Shot in the arm. Then the man went over to him and suffocated him.

"NO!" I screamed out in horror. "Dad!" I started to cry.

"Get up." The man said annoyed. I did so. "You won't tell anyone about me. You will say that your dad died of a heart attack." I nodded my head.

"What about the gun shot?" I asked.

"He got shot by himself." The man said with an easy smile. I looked at him like he was an idiot. "That is what you will say, unless you would like to die as well?" I started to shake. I felt hot blood rush into my veins. Then a growl ripped through me. I was standing on four legs. I growled and then attacked the man. I saw the dead man on the floor by my dad, then whimpered and ran.

_Leah?_ Jake? What was happening?

_Jake? My dad is dead! He was murdered! HE IS DEAD BY THAT FUCKING ASS THAT IS NOW DEAD AT MY HOUSE!!!! _I yelled in my thoughts.

_Leah? Why can I hear you?_ I suddenly got an image of where he was. La Push beach. Unbelievable. I told him what happened and all he says is why can I hear you? What is wrong with him!

_I don't know maybe because I am a hairy wolf like our ancestors! You are too! Ok, yes all hail the first she wolf, but now, listen to me Jake, my father is dead and the man who killed him is laying dead at my house because of me! _I pronounced like he was some idiot. Which he was.

_Ok, this is different. Well, be calm. Meet me._ I rolled my eyes. I have been looking at his Reddish brown fur for like a minute or so.

_Right here._ It thought then he turned around. He jumped a little. I smiled.

_Ok. You're a fast one. Well we need to get to Sam and the others._ SAM!?

_Sam? Others? What do you mean! _I wasn't mad, I was furious! Sam dumped me for my cousin!

_Calm down. Sam is a wolf too and so is Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and me. Soon your brother will be joining us._ Seth? I nodded my head.

_Well I know the stories. I mean the legends, and this is hard. Do you know where my brother is?_

_You're hot._ I flinched.

_What?_ I asked bewildered. Did he seriously just call me hot?

_I mean, no I have not._ I rolled my eyes.

_You called me hot. I am a furry wolf though!_ I yelled in m head.

_Yes, but the gray suits you. Your…hot…as a wolf._

_As a wolf?_ I asked with disgust.

_No, I mean, can we sort this out in natural form so that you won't pick in my mind?_ This should be fun.

_Um, how do we…phase…back? _He laughed.

_Follow your instincts I guess. Its natural._

I nodded my head then phased back. I looked down. I was naked in front of Jacob Black! Shit! I turned around on instinct.

"Leah, its okay." He said. I wasn't going to turn now. "Leah, don't be embarrassed. We all are naked after we phase. Which is why we have this anklet thing. We carry our clothes on it. Do you think that we just want to show off our muscles running around shirtless?" I shrugged. "You have a nice ass." He said. I spun around and charged towards him and slapped his face making a loud clap sound. "Ok, I deserved that. I just wanted to get you to… OW!" I said rubbing his cheek. I shrugged.

"You're right, its what you get." I said. I felt a little more comfortable. I looked down. "Why are you wearing jeans?" I asked suddenly embarrassed again.

"Because, I am used to this sort of thing and god, lets just get you back to Emily's place." I nodded my head. I didn't want to go though. He wrapped his arm around me and I shook it off. "What?" He asked annoyed slightly.

"You do know that now I have even more to bitch about than I already did. Dad is dead, I am a wolf, and have to spend time with my ex-boyfriend, plenty to bitch about." I started to smile. He didn't look all pleased.

"Would you stop that!" He screamed at me.

"What!?" I yelled back. He sighed like he was annoyed, you and me both kid.

"Stop making everyone's life miserable just because you are a bitch!" He spat the word in my face. I flinched.

"Well if you really think I am a bitch, then hit me why don't ya? Come on, I dare you!" I yelled and spat at his face as well. Just then his large hand swiped across my face leaving a large red mark. He hit me so hard I fell to the ground.

"OW!" I yelled tripping him. He laughed. "What the hell Jacob Black!"

"You dared me Clearwater." He said getting up. He reached down and tried helping me up.

"Don't touch me! God, get the hell away from me you fucker!" I yelled out and ran in the opposite direction. I knew where Emily lived. I ran into Emily's house. "Em?" I asked coming in. "knock knock?" I said making it sound like a question.

"Leah?" She asked surprised by me visiting.

"The one and only." I said spreading my arms out. Oh, crap, naked right. I quickly put my arms around my body again. "Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, down the hall third door to your right, first drawer on the left." She said. I quickly got a baggy shirt and jeans. "Why are you here?" She asked still freaked out by me coming.

"Is Sam here?" I asked. She tensed up.

"He doesn't really talk to hat many people, but I can tell him you stopped by." I rolled my eyes. I took an apple from the fruit dish on the table.

"May I?" I asked as I held up the apple. She nodded her head. "Actually, I'm not here to really talk with Sam, because I know I can defend myself from him easily." I smiled.

"That will be hard. He is big now." She mumbled.

"Em, I need to talk werewolf business with him. I am the newest pack member." I said smiling proudly. She was carrying a glass bowl to the table and then dropped it.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"Yeah, oh and, and" I said holding up my finger with my mouth full of apple. "My dad was murdered, and I killed the guy that murdered him. It has been a great morning." I smiled.

"Are you on crack or drunk, Leah?" Huh, maybe.

"None that I know of, but I just ditched Jake back at the beach…" Just then he came in. "And here comes the idiot, or as I said before, a fucker." I said saying it right in his face. He pulled his eyebrows together.

"Whatever. Em, is there any food I can eat?" Really, what a baby!

"Just grab a damn apple and be happy." He glared at me with angry eyes. I smiled and bit into my apple. Maybe I was on crack. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the chair farthest from me.

"When will Sam be back I want to surprise him." I said twisting my back towards the door.

"They'll be back almost too soon." Jake mumbled under his breath. I growled at his comment. Then silence. I heard tons of booming laughter.

"I'll be right back." I said slowly. I could pop out once they got here. Then they all walked in. I was in the bathroom.

"Hey Jake, the most funniest thing just happened…"

"Oh, I have something funnier." Jake said. What a butt head! Then I had to go out. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Sam! Paul! Jared! Quil! Embry! Great to see my newest brothers!" I yelled out hugging them.

"That's the funny thing!" Jake said pointing to me.

**Ok, so guys I still don't know how to do another chapter thing, so be patient and I'll have to do something. If it doesn't come up, then it will be another story called **_**Hard Times Equals Funny Times. **_**So I will keep you updated!**

_Sorry it took a while. Thank you very much _eeyore-ft-tigger_ for helping me!!!! It was very appreciated! Here is the story._

Preview to least chapter:

"Sam! Paul! Jared! Quil! Embry! Great to see my newest brothers!" I yelled out hugging them.

"That's the funny thing!" Jake said pointing to me.

CHAPTER TWO

"W-what the hell do you mean _newest brothers?_" Sam said. I smiled. Good, he is mad. I will enjoy having a fight with the so called Alpha or whatever.

"I am a she wolf." I said smiling. "Oh, and now I can't wait to make your life a living hell for dumping me for my cousin." I said looking at him with angry eyes and then smiled again. He looked scared, good.

"Yeah, exciting isn't it. Now we can see naked girls." Jacob said smirking. He was still sitting and his elbow was resting on the back of the chair while he sat sideways. I puffed out a breath and then growled.

"Yes." Embry, Quil, and Paul all said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, how exciting I can be surrounded by naked guys mainly." I said and then the water Emily was drinking she spit out. I laughed. "Kidding of coarse, but it is the truth." I said shrugging. Sam looked annoyed. "aw, Sam, would you rather have Emily as a wolf then me? I'm hurt." I said grabbing my chest acting sad. I then let my arms drop. "But, no, seriously, are you upset that Emily isn't one? Because she should be one! I mean she should totally be able to kill you for that scratch you gave her." I said poking at his chest. He started to shake.

"Shut the fuck up Leah." Jake said tapping me on the shoulder with his hand.

"No way, this is way too much fun." I said. It was fun!

"How did you phase anyway? I mean something usually sets us off. And your brother is gone and your mom should be working, so it would be just you and Harry." Quil stated. I suddenly remembered why I went to Jake in the first place. Dad died. Just say it. You said it two times before. Just spit it out. I couldn't get it out. I just stood there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. I started to cry. Tears spreading down further and further no matter how hard I tried to hold them back.

The guys looked freaked out. They didn't know what to do with a crying girl. "Should I tell them?" Jacob said.

"Go the fuck ahead. I have to find Seth." I said still crying and running out the door. I heard Jake's whispering.

"Leah's dad was murdered, and she killed the man who murdered her father, and now they can all be in huge amounts of trouble." I heard Jake say. I heard gasps coming from all of their mouths.

"Harry died?" Someone said. Tears formed even larger. I ran faster and faster and faster. Next thing I knew I was a wolf. I heard thoughts in my head. Everyone was chasing after me.

_Go…away…I…don't…want…to…talk. _I said in between sobs. Even in my thoughts my voice was shaky. They were still running after me. God, get a clue!

_Leah, we are really sorry about your dad, we know how close you were-_ Sam started.

_I SAID GO AWAY! I ESPECIALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU SAM! _I screamed in my thoughts_._

No one left. What did it take? _We are not going to leave you. We know where Seth is. _Jake!

_Tell me where he is then you are dismissed. _I said angrily. Sam was catching up with me. I sprinted even faster.

_Lee-lee, please,_ Wow, some nerve Sam has to call me that after what he put me through.

_Don't ever call me that! Ever again!_ I started to breath heavier as the tears came up again. I suddenly started to think of every pain I felt that Sam made me have. I remembered myself on my bed, lying there, having a death wish. My dad was the only one that could get me out of my room. I didn't eat or sleep in months. I lost twenty pounds in a really bad way. I suffered from anorexia and other eating disorders. I never left my room, and I had a bathroom in my room so I literally never left my room. I remember crying, and having to get rushed to the hospital because of dehydration and was there for a week. My family was so worried for me. It wasn't until I finally was out of the hospital that I ate and drank willingly in a few months.

I suddenly felt the pain that I just caused Sam. I didn't even mean to cause him that pain.

_I'm sorry. You can't just leave an imprint though. _He finally said.

_You made me come close to DEATH because you broke up with me! _I could tell he felt ashamed and embarrassed.

_I'm sorry. _He said quietly.

_For what?! That I'm a wolf? That my dad was murdered? Oh, or is it that I'm going to be chased by the cops? Or is it because you broke up with me. Which made me come close to death! What is it! _I yelled in my thoughts. I came to an immediate stop. Then Sam jogged up next to me. I couldn't stand the pain I just caused. I quickly phased back. Maybe I don't like this as much as I thought. "I'm so sorry. For… everything." I said. I pulled on the shirt and jeans.

"Why are you sorry? For showing me that I broke your heart? Or for making me feel guilty about breaking up with you and for imprinting?" I guess everything. I looked at him and then the others.

"No, for me living. And for you imprinting on my cousin, my only friend. But mostly for my living." I shook my head in shame and started to cry.

"I'm not sorry you're alive." I gasped shocked at who said it.

_Ok, hint, hint, it's not going to be Sam. Another hint, wow am I giving this away, this is a Blackwater story! _**: )**

CHAPTER THREE

_Preview from last chapter:_

"_Why are you sorry? For showing me that I broke your heart? Or for making me feel guilty about breaking up with you and for imprinting?" I guess everything. I looked at him and then the others._

"_No, for me living. And for you imprinting on my cousin, my only friend. But mostly for my living." I shook my head in shame and started to cry. _

"_I'm not sorry you're alive." I gasped shocked at who said it. _**ENJOY THIS ONE!**

"W-what do you mean by that e-exactly?" I stuttered out. His eyes were alert now. Paul busted out laughing and Jake turned slightly red. Then Jake took a rock and threw it at Paul with the speed that no human could see. I had trouble seeing it! It hit Paul in the head, hard. "Jake, it's okay, really." He put his hand up.

"I don't think of you that way, I was just saying," He glared at Paul for a long moment. "It wouldn't be an interesting life with you dead." I rolled my eyes. Yep, that was totally it. _Wink, wink._ I was smiling again and sobs stopped. Then I remembered what caused all of this, Seth.

"Where is Seth?"I was almost afraid to ask, but I had to_. _

"He transformed. He did before you, almost right before you actually." Sam answered with his head down.

"Oh my god." I started to cry. Why my little brother, why must he be this creature!? "But where is he!?" I yelled out. Embry came closer to me.

"He's partying." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and water streamed down lighter now.

"Ok, someone I can believe then?" I asked looking around Embry.

"He is. He's having the time of his life. He is getting a ton of girls with his muscled body." Jake laughed out. "Smart kid, I should have done that if I actually thought this life style would be cool!" Are we talking about Seth?

"Are we still talking about my little brother named Seth Clearwater?" I asked confused. They all nodded there heads. "No way. I'll prove it." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number five for speed dial. Two slow and long rings went by and then he picked up. There was music in the background.

"Hey!" He yelled out, I don't think it was to me on the phone though. "Who's this?" He asked laughing.

"Your sister." I said in a pissed off and stern tone. He fell silent. I heard a voice in the background.

"Come here Sethy, baby." A woman called out in a seductive voice.

"Meet me at Emily's." I said. I heard a gulp. "NOW!" I yelled on the phone.

"Ok, leaving now." He said in a rushed tone then hung up.

"Come on. We're meeting Mr. party at Emily's." I started to walk off. My little brother. He has something big coming for him. He goes partying for phasing. Where did my mother go wrong? When we got there, there Seth was leaning against the counter. "You were drinking?" I asked in awe. I smelled alcohol all over him.

"NO!" He screeched out.

"Don't lie! I smell it all over you!" I said wrinkling my nose slightly.

"How do you…"

"I am a wolf too!" I interrupted. He went wide-eyed. "Yeah, ladies boy." I said tilting my head slightly. He looked away and silence flooded the room.

"Well, welcome to the pack." Paul whispered.

"So where are those sluts you were partying with anyway?" I asked not really wanting an answer.

"Probably naked somewhere." My mouth flew open.

"WHAT?!" I breathed out.

"What? They got drunk they tried getting me into them. I didn't do anything Leah. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Fine, sorry. But still that's gross." Then Seth rolled his eyes at me.

"Why did you leave them dude?" Jake asked. Seth looked at him like he was stupid, which he was. "Aww." Jake whispered. He perked his head up slightly. "Where are they now?" Jake asked. I hit Jake on the head, hard. "What? Maybe they would need help, y'know there are a lot of sick people out there." I rolled my eyes then looked at his face, it had an annoying smirk on it. I cupped my hand on his cheek.

"Aww, Jake, that is the most," I said sweetly. "Stupid piece of shit I have ever heard!" I then swiped my hand across his face leaving a big red hand mark on it. Suddenly I felt his hot hand swipe across my face knocking me to the floor. "What the hell!" I screeched out while I got up.

"Well you slapped me." He said calmly.

"You are so impulsive!" I said upset.

"You know your hand is bleeding, right?" He said looking at my hand. I followed his gaze, then looked on the floor. There was glass.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"Oh please you love me and you know it." What did he just say?

"What the hell are you talking about Black?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I wish you would shut up for once in your stupid life you know." I didn't even talk that much though, wow, he is stupid!

"Well I would like to see you try to shut me up." I said teasingly.

"Actually, I think of what I'm thinking, might cause me some serious pain, and might get me a hearing aid." Before I could ask what the hell he was talking about, he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"W-" Suddenly his lips pressed against mine, roughly but sweet. I wanted to kick him, I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. I…loved it. I wanted more of it. Suddenly, it softened up, and still sweet.

"Dude!" Seth yelled. Jake pulled away instantly. I just stood there in disappointment. "What are you doing to my sister?! Look at her! You made her look like a ditz!" Was I really looking like a…ditz? Wow, only my immature little brother could call me that.

"Sorry…I just…um, had to test something." Well he certainly took his time to say it! "Well why don't you talk then Leah?" What?

"How did you just hear what I thought?" He laughed. Then he pulled closer to me.

"You have that look on your face. The god-your-so-slow-at-talking-look." He shrugged.

"Oh." I whispered.

"So?" My shoulders dropped.

"So what?" I asked. I knew what he was going to say.

"What did you think of it?" I took ma deep breath. Truth or lie? Stall.

"I thought you did it to shut me up?" I replied in a snooty attitude.

"Fine for once in your life, you don't talk when I ask you. Please tell me what you thought of it."

"No."

"Please, before your brother beats me up for surprise kissing you." He said. I looked at my brother. He was shaking but Sam was helping him out.

"I liked it." I said really quietly purposely trying not to let anyone hear.

"What was that?" He asked with his hand cupping his ear and leaning forward.

"I loved it okay!" I said. Then something came over me, like I needed him on my mouth. I reached for his shoulders and pulled him towards me with my lips locking on his.

"UGH!" Some of the guys said.

"GROSS!"

"DAMN!"

"Aww." I heard Emily's voice say.

"LEAH!" Seth roared out. Sam quickly took him outside and Seth phased. Not once did our lips leave. The feeling, it felt, amazing, so amazing they're aren't words to describe how it felt. The taste, peppermint, and some woodsy taste that does not seem familiar. The smell, was almost indescribable. Smelled outdoors, cologne, and sweet, like cotton candy. This kiss, I wanted forever, never to end. Just then Jake pulled away.

"Leah…" Jake whispered in my ear.

"hmm?" Was all I could get out.

"Lets go for a walk." He said with a smile.

"'Kay." We ran outside.

"I have to tell you something, big." I suddenly began to get worried.

_Ok, sorry about that. Next chapter will be really long for you and will be up sooner, hopefully. So any ideas or thoughts that the "BIG" thing that Jake has in store for Leah? I would love to hear ideas, and it really helps me get longer chapters. Please, please, please review!!!!! Thanks! __J_


	4. Chapter 4 Paranormal

_CHAPTER THREE_

"Well what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"First, do you love me?" He said.

"Jake, it's a little too soon for me to say." I said. He looked suddenly disappointed.

"Then I have nothing to tell you now." He started to turn away.

"Jake! I love you, but it's not that strong yet." I said grabbing his hand.

"If you did, then tell me that you love me and no one can come between us." He said. He sounded angry. I let go of his hand and fell to my knees. I started to cry.

"Jake! Can't you understand! My father died, I am a monster, you don't get it, do you?" I said slowing down.

"No, apparently I don't. Prove it to me that you even like me Leah!" He shouted at my face.

"How?" I whispered. Why does he choose now to be difficult?

"Something for you to figure out Leah Clearwater." With that, he turned and walked out of sight.

"Jake?" I whispered hopeless, hopeless, and heartless. I love him, but I have too much to deal with!

I walked off back to where Seth was. I completely forgot to tell him about dad. I phased then.

_Oh, hey Leah. Sorry about that. What the hell is your problem though?!_ Seth of coarse!

_Oh, hey Seth. Did anyone tell you the bad news? _I asked. Maybe he already found out.

"_What bad news?" He asked worried sounding._

"_Dad's dead. He was murdered, and I killed the man who murdered dad. So cops are looking for one of us probably." I said quietly._

"_Dad died!" He yelled. _

"_Yeah, and Jake ditched me because I couldn't tell him I loved him back, or at least prove that I liked him." I said almost ready to cry. _

"_You don't know how to show a guy you like them, or love them? Wow, that's pathetic!" He snorted._

"_Shut up brilliant! If you are __so__ smart, then tell me what guys want!?" I yelled out. Well at least I wasn't going to cry now. _

"_Sex, or kissing them, or stripping is always nice. But please stick with kissing, the last thing I want is to have visual images of you stripping or having sex with my friend and pack brother!" I laughed at the remark. Really that's it!_

"_Are you sure there isn't something that would be more to your approval little brother?" I asked in a teasing voice. _

"_shut up. Maybe you just saying that you do love him would be good. But if I know Jake, then he'll just say prove it or something like that." He shrugged. _

"_Let's phase back. I think that Paul or one of the other guys should be phasing soon." I claimed. _

"_Sure thing." He said. Then I phased out._

Ok, well now to find Jake. I saw something move in the woods when I was roaming around.

"Hello?" I said. Showing no fear, not necessary!

Then rustling of bushes came and the wind did some creepy laughing, wait wind doesn't laugh.

"Who the HELL are you!" I shouted out.

"Jacob Black at your service." He said huskily in my ear. I felt his hot breath go across my breath in slow steady breaths. I shivered as his hand reached for my upper thigh.

"What are you doing J-Jake?" I said trembling to get the words out.

"Just trying to creep some girl out that was wandering in the woods. You figure out how to prove it to me?" He asked mockingly.

"Sort of yes, sort of no." Just then I felt his hand leave my thigh and he swat at my ass. "What the Fuck Jacob!" I yelled.

"That is such a wrong answer. You know how to. You just don't want to. I heard you and your brother talking, so which is it gonna be? Stripping I would enjoy, sex seems too extreme, kissing seems great, if I can tell that you mean it." He said wrapping his arms around my upper stomach area.

"I don't know. And what your were eavesdropping!" I yelled. I tried breaking from his grasp, but god he is so strong! "Fine, you win. What would you want. I do like you, and…" I took in a big breath of air. I can't believe I was going to say this. "And you can choose, because I do like you, so choose any one of them, and I won't argue."

"I don't want any of it then." I opened my eyes slowly.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You showed it to me there. You would be willing to strip in front of me with out arguing, or have sex with me and keep quiet, and I really wouldn't mind a kiss you know." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and met his eyes. Then I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. I cupped my hand on his cheek and then stopped. It was too amazing and didn't want to go overboard.

"You like?" I asked.

"What? The kiss? It was okay, compared to you alone, it was nothing." I smiled. Was he always this sweet?

"Well does that mean we are something, or just for now holding off?" I asked. I wanted to hold off, too much stress on my hands now.

"How about we hold off for a little bit." I leaned closer to him. Loved that idea. I rested my head in his chest. "Y'know I could get used to you being so close to me." He said with a snort. I slapped his chest and let loose from his grip.

"Way to ruin the moment, Jake!" I said letting a ton of acid fill my voice.

"Aw, come on. I was just kidding." He whispered now at my ear.

"I know your weak point you know Jake." I said trying to move away, but I am so pathetic that I can't even get away, not by him holding me, but because I was frozen there.

"I know yours too." He whispered in my ear. Yeah right, no one knows my weak point. Suddenly he started to nibble on my ear lobe. Damn, he did know my weak point. I moaned in pleasure. Then felt like butter in his hands.

"S-stop it Jake." I whispered.

"Really, you don't sound sure." My growled in my ear.

"I'm sure Jake, do it!" I yelled.

"Beg." He mumbled still nibbling. I hated to beg! "Beg or I won't."

"Please Jake." I whispered quietly.

"What did you say. I can't hear you." I was coming close to hitting now.

"Please, Jakey. Please stop." I said in a little baby voice. "Or I'll use your fucking weak point against you!" I yelled as I thrust my knee upward not too hard though.

"OW! What the fuck girl!" He cried out stopping now.

"Well, it's what you deserve. Sorry." I said apologetically. That's right, I don't know my own strength.

"Prove that you're fucking sorry!" He yelled. Why do I have to prove everything. He is like that one guy in the bible, people call him doubting Thomas.

"Fine!" I yelled back at him then grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that he made rough. He pulled back after a while. "Proved it well enough?" I asked in a sweet voice. He nodded his head. Speechless. Good.

"We should get you home." He whispered. Apparently someone forgot about dead father.

"No. I can't go back there, alone." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on. I'll come with then." He said in a whisper. I nodded my head in agreement.

"They're coming for me and I know it." I don't know who I was really talking about.

"Who? The police?" He asked questionably.

"No," I whispered. Now it hit me. I wasn't scared of the police, but a child hood fear.

"Then what?" He asked suddenly.

"Please don't think of me as crazy." I started to say. He nodded his head urging me to continue. I took in a deep breath readying myself to continue. "When I was like five or six, my grandmother died of cancer." I said.

"What does that have to do with this?" He asked.

"I saw her the day that she died. When I was at school, I was waiting for my mom to pick me up, and I was talking to her. I was talking to my grandmother, and that's when my mother came right behind her and told me. My grandma was standing next to me and then left." I whispered. When I say it out loud, it sounds crazier.

"What does that have to do with your father dead?" He asked still not getting it. Right, when you're little, you're sensitive to things around you, like spirits.

"My grandfather died as well when I was twelve, and I saw him. That is not sensitivity." I spoke louder. "And, I killed that man who killed my father, and-" I tried continuing. But I didn't want to remember.

"What is it Leah?" He asked anxious now.

"I killed someone before, and I got hurt from his… spirit." I whispered out. I looked up at his face. He at least didn't have the are-you-crazy look on his face. But he had a worried and confused look on his face.

_Sorry, for that cliff there. So, Leah Clearwater killed someone before, and she sees ghosts. Wow, that's a twist. Please read and review!!! __J _


	5. Chapter 5 Bella comes in the Picture

**Hard Times**

_A/N: Ok, so this is a story about Leah Clearwater and her father Harry Clearwater. Today is my dad's birthday and even though we don't get along, this is for him. Hope you enjoy! : )_

CHAPTER FIVE

"What do you mean exactly by you killed someone and who!" He shouted awe struck now.

"One of Sam's class mates, he was pretty good friends with him. His name was Steve. I killed him, and he "haunted me." I saw him."

"How old were you exactly." He whispered.

"Well think about it, Sam dumped me about three years ago, so three years ago. I am seventeen now, so fourteen years old I killed a man. No cops came for me. They just did a missing case, and they still haven't' found that fucker's body." I laughed slightly. He was a fucker, all he thought of when I was with Sam was having sex. What an ass.

"Oh, wow." I took his lips into mine.

"What you afraid I'm gonna hurt you?" I asked seductively against his lips.

"No way. The only way you can hurt me is leaving me." Then he came in for another kiss.

"Please stop making out for just a little!" I looked over to my brother.

"Seth, please go." I said annoyed out of my mind.

"No sis. We have to get to the house. It is sort of _surrounded_. I went there and took all my effort to get out of my room with out getting seen." I groaned.

"Fine, cover your eyes." I warned. I pulled Jake's mouth to mine and for a rough, yet passionate kiss. The best kiss I have ever had. Then I pulled away unwillingly.

"Ugh! God sis, stop sucking off his face!" I growled in annoyance.

"I warned you to close your damn eyes. I warned, so shut the fuck up!" I yelled out. Yes, I love my little brother, but he was surrounded by naked women not even three hours ago.

"Go ahead baby." Jake whispered in my ear and then nibbled on my ear lobe once more.

"Watch yourself." I whimpered. He chuckled then I ran off with my brother.

"Phase." He said. I rolled my eyes and did so.

"_You better watch yourself next time. I thing we were about to have sex." I taunted Seth._

"_Leah, please stop that." He begged._

"_I told Jake that ghost thing." I said. Seth and Jake are now the only two people I have told. _

"_Leah, that was when you were little, it doesn't involve now. That Jason guy won't haunt you." _

"_Jason? Who the hell is he?" I asked._

"_He is that guy you killed." He told me. Well how did he know that? "Hello? Hearing at the house. The dude had an ID." _

"_Oh, right." Was all I said. We were at the house now. "Phase back bro." _

"_uh-huh." Was all he said and then we phased out._

"What's going on here!" I yelled out. Just acting of coarse.

Suddenly Jake appeared out of no where.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" He just shrugged.

"Leah, I am so sorry." Bella said.

"Why is this bitch talking to me?" I asked meaning to ask Jacob but was staring right at Bella.

"Well that bitch is my fiancé and she is just saying that sorry that your father has died." Edward said. Ugh, Edward. "Heard that." He sounded annoyed. Good you were supposed to you masochistic mind raper. I said loudly in my head. He took a big breath in.

"Look, what is your business here? You are not supposed to be here!" I yelled at Edward.

"Carlisle had to come here, no choice. I decided to come along." He smiled.

"I don't give a shit what his job asks for, you broke the damn treaty." I said.

"Don't talk to him like that." Bella spoke up.

"Why don't you leave Swan, you have no business here either." I said tempted to slap her.

"No way." She whispered. "Hi Jake." She said sweetly.

"Edward, I need you here for a sec." Dr. Cullen shouted out.

"ok." He yelled back. "I'll be back soon." He whispered and kissed her on the lips. Then he ran to sir icicle.

"How you doing Jake?" She asked shoving me out from his side. I stepped back and leaned on my right foot with my right hand on my now stuck out hip. I had an astonished look on my face. I slapped my hand on my thigh.

"Fine I guess, and you Bella?" He was seriously playing along with this shit.

"Oh-" She began.

"-I think that you should go suck on that rock's icicle in his pants." I interrupted Bella.

"Jakey, she is really mean now." She acted all afraid and shit.

"Jake, she is using you." I tried explaining. Jake looked like I was some monster of some type. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. It felt like some one was putting a knife into my skin. "DAMMIT!" I screamed out. I turned around to see, what was his name? Jason, that's it. "What are you doing!" I shouted at him. He laughed and then there was a tearing sound and he left.

"Jake, she is going crazy." his face was suddenly filled with curiosity and frightened. Oh no. "Jakey, you have no idea how much I have missed you at my house at night, and hugging me and stuff like that. It feels like forever since I have hugged you." She whispered. Next thing I new it he had her arms around her in a hug.

"Jake." I said disappointed.

"What? Suddenly you rule him?" she asked with an evil laugh.

"Hey sorry about that." Edward came over. Bella was out of Jake's hands suddenly. "Why was she…" Edward started.

"I tripped, still saves me." She answered suddenly. Liar.

"Don't call her that." Edward said.

"Whatever. Now, slut, perverted mind reader, I have to go and talk to some important people, like my mother." I whispered. I started to walk off. Jacob was following me. "Jake, go by her, you know that you want to." I spoke it painfully, but I didn't want him by me. Suddenly I didn't hear his footsteps behind me any more.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

What was up with Leah and me talking to Bella and stuff? She saw Jason, and I know it. I feel so bad for her, she killed him and now he is hurting her.

_That Night_

"Jake!" Joy, Bella.

"Hey Bella? What are you doing here? At my house?" What did she want now?

"Well, I was wondering, are you and Leah something, because it looked serious yesterday." She said.

"Oh, that, that is none of your damn business. Get the hell out of my life and go cry to that Edward of yours!" I shouted. There was a wood bar at the doorstep. She grabbed it and flung it towards my head.

"Hope you heal fast from a damn concussion Jacob Black!" She shouted as she swung for my head again. Blood strode down my face. I heard my dad frantically calling. Bella left me there to die.

"He is waking up! Jake, m'boy can you hear me?" I shook my head a couple of times and pulled open my eyes. I heard a faint woman's voice on the other line. "Jake?" My dad said while grabbing my hand.

"Dad, calm down. Get Leah." I whispered faintly.

"She is on the other line now. What happened to you son?" He asked worried.

"Bella. Wood bar. Hitting." Was all I could spit out. Suddenly he held the phone to my ear.

"What the hell did Bella do to you!?" she frantically said.

"Beat me up that's all babe. I'm fine." I tried to insist her.

"Don't call me babe, and no you're not fine, I'm coming over now." Before I could protest she hung up and in about five to ten minutes she was there. "o my god! Jake!" She yelled out.

"Leah, chill out." I said resting my descent hand on her. "Ow." I whispered. My shoulder was apparently bruised.

"She is going to pay for this one. Ever since she was with that leech and stuff, all she has been is a little princess and diva. Those other Cullens sure haven't helped much." She stated.

"Hon. Please. Don't do anything," I said. She looked upset. "Harsh." I added. She laughed quietly. "Love you." I whispered.

"Me too." She whispered back. She really said that.

"Stay with me for the night?" I asked not wanting it to be a question.

"Always, and forever." She said as she climbed into my bed. I smiled.

"I should be better by tomorrow." I said.

"Mmmm that's good." She said as she snuggled into my chest.

"Lets get some sleep now honey." I whispered. She was sleeping, in my room, in my bed for that matter, with me! Thank you Bella for doing this, but I kill you for causing me dramatic pain in the inner and outer area of my body now. The next morning, Leah was somewhere in my house. I heard my dad arguing with somebody at the door.

"Please!?" Bella cried. Great, Bella!

"No, Bella you have some nerve doing this, and coming over here!" My dad yelled back at her. Go Dad!

"Out of my way, Billy." Bella said. Just then the door of my room slammed open.

_Okay so that is the end of this, hopefully, wonderful chapter. If I would have continued, then it would have been like five other pages long. So, please stay tuned for next chapter. Please do review. Reviewing helps me and inspires me. So, if you review, it makes me more creative and stuff. So please review. Thanks!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6 RIP Edward

**Hard Times**

_CHAPTER SIX_

_Don't read this if you like Bella Marie Swan!!!!! If you do like her than please don't leave a nasty review if you read this! ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE Edward, THEN DON'T READ!!!!! Unless, if you just want to read what awesome thing I'm putting together, then continue on!_

"Jake!" Bella cried out.

"Oh, joy, its you." I said with heavy sarcasm, and disappointment. "Just get the hell out of my house Bella." I said annoyed. When was this chick going to stop!?

"Jake I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just…" She trailed off as she acted all innocent.

"I said, out. Of. My. House. Bitch!" I said saying it slowly for her little brain to understand.

"No." She stopped. Then she changed the subject on me. "You know when you kissed me for that first time, and then the second time somewhere in there?" I nodded my head confused, yet thinking that I know where this will be going. "Well I lied. I loved it. I just denied it, because of Edward." She sighed.

"So?" I asked annoyed.

"I have been…_craving_ another one for a long time." Then I saw her on top of me without any time for me to argue. She just then shoved her tongue in my mouth. Maybe _**I **_was a good kisser, but _**SHE **_certainly was not!

"Jake?" A crying and shaky voice said. "Good riddance." Leah whispered then stormed out. "Bye Billy. Thanks for hospitality." Those were last words.

"Leah." I whispered. "Get the hell off of me. I am fully healed and I have no problem giving you a slow, agonizing death." And with that I threw her off of me and onto the floor. When I stood up, it felt all wobbly. I couldn't even tell I was standing. _This is gonna be complicated._

"Jake, come on you loved it." She said getting up and brushing herself off. I snorted.

"I like it more when Leah does it to me. Leah has way more experience than you. Kissing an icicle that would fall for you anytime." I smiled. "Oh, and you suck at kissing." I added. Then slapped her.

"What the hell!" She screeched. I rolled my eyes, then left.

Leah's POV

_How could Jake do that to me?! He kissed her. She kissed him. They kissed each other. More like a make out session. I helped him when she hurt him in, you would think, every single way possible. God, Leah, pull yourself together. You are Leah Clearwater. No stupid guy and his sluttish "friend" will let your guard down. _Suddenly Edward came out of the blue and in my space.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I groaned.

"Like you need to ask." Just then I started to cry. "Now, go get that sluttish _girlfriend _of yours at Jacob Black's house!" I screamed at him. He just stood there. I moaned and walked past him. Before I could blink he was in front of me and in my space again. "What!" I yelled annoyed.

"First, my _fiancés_ not a slut. Second, what are you talking about at Jacob's house?" I rolled my eyes.

"What, suddenly you don't keep her on a tracker?" I asked tauntingly. He shook his head no. "Well, last night, she almost killed Jacob with a wooden bar, then she went to his house, and was sucking off his face! Well trained slut you got!" I yelled at him. _Really well trained. Looked like Jacob was having a nice time, better than he does when he kisses me. _I thought. Edwards eyes filled with sympathy.

"Leah-" I held up my hand and started to shake.

"No, I actually thank you and your girl- fiancé that now, Jacob Black and I are history." I said. Suddenly a ripping sound appeared. But it wasn't me. Jason was standing right next to me. "What the hell are you doing here!?" I asked to Jason, but looking at nothing.

"Um, I was just looking for Bella." Edward answered a little hesitant.

"Not you." I said annoyed. I looked Jason right in the eye. He did some retarded smile.

"Then who?" Edward asked getting interested and confused.

"Fine. I see ghosts. There is a ghost that I murdered named Jason here, and he is here to haut me for the rest of my life!" I admitted loudly.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "What?" He asked in a weird voice.

"Know what! I don't want to talk to either one of you. For you," I pointed at Edward. "I just hate you in general, and you annoy the shit out of me!" Then I pointed to Jason. "And for you! I never signed up for this! I hate this, and I hate YOU!" I screamed. Then I stormed off.

"You can't run away from me princess." He whispered in my ear. I felt a scratch go down my arm.

"Ah!" I saw a large pink scratch down my arm with blood coming out of it. "What. The. Fuck!" I said then the ripping sound happened again. He was gone now, thank god.

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone cause our little conversations got around and look at what we all found out! Lookie what we found, look at here we all found out. _My phone ringing to "Backstabber" by Ke$ha. Well is suits Jacob and Bella well, doesn't it! Jacob sent me a text.

**Jakey: Hey, WTF! Icicle Edward came by + y did u do that?**

**me: I did it cuz u were makin out w/ that bitch, who almost killed you! She's supposed 2 leave bitching 2 me! I', fucking Beta Bitch! I have it on a certificate!**

**Jake ass: Wow, Lee. Chill out. I will talk l8r, we r bout to fite. **

They are fighting because I told icy pop?

**me: I'll be there soon.**

**Jake ass: If u cum, I will rip ur head off, personally. STAY! (Alpha command)**

Even in words I had to do it. Though, he never did say that I couldn't phase. And with that I can help him with the fight that I caused. With that, I took off my clothes and phased. I was welcomed by screaming by Bella, and growling and cussing from Jacob.

"_Wow, Jacob, big vocabulary you got there."_ I said teasingly. I felt him stiffen. Then Edward came for him. _"JAKE MOVE!" _I commanded. He did as I said.

"_Leah, phase out, please." He asked._

"_No Jacob. You broke my heart, this is the one thing I want right now." I said making him feel guilty. _

"_You are wasting my time right now Clearwater." He growled at me._

"_Well you have been using me from the beginning. So, shut the fuck up and move out of the way! Get him on his left!" I shouted at him. _

"_Clearwater I got this! I have not been using you. I love you. OW!!" He growled out. _

"_Think of a song, Edward can read your thoughts, remember!" I thought at him. He smiled. Then he thought of "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. _

"_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace." Then he attacked Edward on his left. "I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed." _

"_Seth?" I heard Seth growl and take Edward from behind. "GO SETH!" I yelled. _

"_Oh, do ya know what ya got into? Can ya handle what I'm 'bout to do? I'm here for your entertainment." Then that was the death of Edward Cullen. _

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled out. _"Oh, great, this bitch." I said as I rolled my eyes._

Then they all phased out. I was the last one to phase out.

**Jake ass: Y the hell were u there Clearwater?**

This dude, was getting on my fucking nerves.

**Me: Well Jacob, (1) stop calling me Clearwater (2) ur welcome (3) shut the fuck up and (4) shouldn't u b makin out with Bella by now. Trying to stall a fight?**

**Jake ass: (1) Bella is gone. She ran off somewhere. (2) I'll call u wat I please (3) Come at my house and make me shut up!**

I rolled my eyes and then started to jog over to his house.

**Me: Coming o mighty Jake ass. **

I laughed at what I just wrote. Suddenly Bella was a few yards from me. But her eyesight couldn't see me. I walked over to her slowly as she fell to her knees and cried in her hands. When I was next to her she looked up to see me. She looked confused.

"Hey.' I whispered and offered a hand for her. And I don't offer a hand to anyone!

"Get the hell away from me bitch! You killed him! I know you were in Jake's head. What did you say. You'll kill him if he doesn't! Or did Seth just come because he was sick of you always being such a bitch!?" She spat in my face.

"What does me being a bitch have to do this? And, no, I didn't make either one of them do anything. Maybe that would just be a lesson to keep your fucking mouth and lips and tongue for that matter to yourself." said it so calmly, considering that you would think I would be killing her by now.

"Just leave me alone!" She spat at me.

"Bella, just listen to me. How do you know he is the love of your life. He was the cause of you getting into all of this. He was the cause of werewolves, he was the cause of James, he was the cause of EVERYTHING!" I replied. She flinched like she was hurt. Then she looked like she understood, but snapped out of that one real quick.

"He _was_ my only love, and I am just a magnet for trouble, and I liked it when he saved me. N-now he is g-gone." She said crying again.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. "I have been through many relationships. They all sucked! Well, guess what! I moved on from all of them! The only reason I didn't with Sam, was because he proposed to me, and then cancelled once he saw my cousin! You didn't have him taken from you by someone else like me, he was killed and at least you don't have to look at him almost every fucking day after this!" I shouted at her louder.

Just then she ran at me with full-on anger. She reached out for me and then instead of her grabbing me, I grabbed her by the arm that was being held out and flipped her in the air and landed her on the ground. Then, I held her with my hand at her throat. "Do you really want to fight me?" I asked pressing slightly. She started to struggle to get released, but she couldn't budge.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. Suddenly, something came over me. Something that got me in stat of all of this. My anger building up. Edward. Jake. It all goes right back to Bella. She had to get ended, now.

_Ok! Please don't hate me for not updating sooner!!!! I am so sorry! I was getting my glasses that I now need and stuff. I tried giving you a long one. Usually I don't come up with excuses for not updating. But, I have a few, (1) glasses (2) volleyball practice (3) band, and then (4) my grades. Ok, so really sorry for this. The next one wont be up for a while again, sorry. I just didn't want two deaths in one. And please, tell me. Should I kill Bella at the beginning of the chapter, or should I let her go and then Bella goes too far, and then she gets killed? Which one? Tell me in a Private Message or REVIEW!!!!! Please do review!! It inspires me that people either like or even hate my story. So, tell me, and thanks! _

_Noelle _


	7. Chapter 7 The Way You Kiss Me Now

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

_Thank you to all of the people in the Russian Federation, United Kingdom, Canada, France, Australia, Philippians, and of coarse my fellow Americans, the United states! Thank you all for reading this story and thanks for reviewing! A special thanks to __TheForbiddenFruit - Catz__ for amazing reviewing! You people are awesome!! Please do, enjoy this chapter._

_I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! : ( Not even Jacob Black! Not even one freaking hair of one of the characters! :,(_

* * *

My phone went off then. DAMMIT! A phone call this time. Jake. While keeping one of my hands on her throat, I reached for my pocket for my phone.

"Yeah, Jake, What is it?" I said annoyed. I am annoyed. I really want to finish this girl off!

"Leah, where are you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, just by your friend, Bella." I said with a shrug.

"Jake HELP!" She yelled out. I quickly balanced the phone on my shoulder and put the hand I was using to hold the phone on her mouth.

"Leah, what was that?" He sounded mad. I gulped in a huge breath.

"Oh, just something really annoying." I responded quickly.

"Leah, don't lie." damn, wy was he so smart when he should desperately be dumb!

"Jake promise you won't be mad." He sighed and then responded yes. "Ok, well everything comes down to Bella, she is just the big problem! So, here she is trying to hurt me, and she is sorta stuck."

"How is she stuck, the other things I totally agree with."

"Well, she is sort of, well I am…" I trailed off. What am I supposed to say?

"Leah, you aren't!" Okay, well I don't have to say it. "Please tell me that you aren't hurting her right now Leah." he said it like he was laughing in his voice or something.

"Shut up Jake!" I said holding back a laugh.

"How about you let her go, and then you can come over here." I sighed. It didn't sound like I was in trouble. "Leah, your in trouble all right." He said.

"What can you read my mind suddenly?" He laughed on the other line. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let her go." I sighed in frustration.

"Fine." I growled and then hung up. "If you make one more mistake, I'll have no problem killing you in that second." I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head the slightest bit and then I released her. She got up a little wobbly and I just sat there for a bit. "Life is so boring when you can't even kill the annoying bitch." I mumbled. I shrugged then got up.

I started to walk towards Jacob's house peacefully. Finally no interruptions. I smiled almost all the way there, thoughtful, but knowing. Thinking of what he might want to do to shut me up, and knowing because, well kissing usually shuts me up. Especially his. The walk became a jog, and then a sprint.

By the time I got there I was so happy that I wanted to sing! I never sing! Suddenly I got a song stuck in my head and I had no choice but to sing it!

_

* * *

_

You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep, cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and, stare.

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns, slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. _

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they try to teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread. _

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns, slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep._

_Leave my door open just a crack, please take me away from here, cause I feel like such an insomniac, please take me away from here, why do I bother of counting sheep? Please take me away from here. When I'm far too tired to fall asleep. To ten million fireflies, I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as I said farewell. But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre, cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. _

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns, slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep._

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns, slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

**(A/N: That was **_**Fireflies by Owl city **_**in case if you never heard of it! It is an awesome song!)**

* * *

I finally got done with the song. I was just sitting there on a pile of crates singing there. I heard clapping. I turned my body slightly to see Jacob standing there with a hot grin on his face.

"How long have you been there?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Since the first time you sung the refrain and, you are a really good singer!" I snorted.

"Yeah right. I am an awful singer! Have been since I was a kid. And if I remember correctly, you called my singing, and I quote, a donkey with a cork stuck in its throat and through its ass." I looked down remembering that day. I was 10 years old and was getting ready for an audition for the school play/musical. I was practicing and he was by me and put his hand on my mouth and asked me to shut up.

"Well that was when you were younger and your voice wasn't mature. Or maybe it is just the way I feel for you talking." Aw, that was actually really sweet!

"Jake! I didn't know how you could have been so sweet!" I said getting up and hugging him.

"Well I was going to say or maybe it is the way I think of you, and enjoy your hugging, kissing, and loving me lately. Also on how hot you fucking look all the time!" Aw!

"Jake, stop that! I am not that hot! At all!" I said brushing my lips against his.

"How could anyone say that to you?" He said trying to kiss me, but I refused.

"Probably when I was ten, you called me a fat cow. And then you and your lame friends spat on me!" I said wanting to slap him. Suddenly I relized the year of 10 was not the best year of my life, at all!

"Aw come on. Guys thought girls had cooties then. That is such an unfair statement!" He argued.

"Fine. I guess that's true, but you still always called me a bitch." I whispered in his chest. I'm surprised we both didn't start screaming at each other yet.

"Well you liked being called bitch. If I remember correctly." He whispered in my hair.

"Well now I don't, because, well, that's what I really am." I felt him shrug. "Love you." I whispered.

"How can I not love you?" He whispered back.

"Well, when we were kids you would rather me hit by a car than kiss me." I said in a taunting voice.

"Fine, want to discuss other mean things I did to you in the past? If you do, come on, lets talk." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

_

* * *

_

Ok, so that was a long time, but I am working on another story that will be something like Helpless and hurt, or something like that. I am changing it up a little bit. That story is Paul/Leah. But anyway, sorry, really I am!!! Please review and I will post the next chapter with the mean past and stuff like that by next week hopefully! Sorry for the short one too! Noelle.


	8. Chapter 8 Leah You Are Under Arrest

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

_Thank you to all of the people in the Russian Federation, United Kingdom, Canada, France, Australia, Philippians, and of coarse my fellow Americans, the United states! Thank you all for reading this story and thanks for reviewing! A special thanks to __TheForbiddenFruit - Catz__ for amazing reviewing! You people are awesome!! Please do, enjoy this chapter._

My phone went off then. DAMMIT! A phone call this time. Jake. While keeping one of my hands on her throat, I reached for my pocket for my phone.

"Yeah, Jake, What is it?" I said annoyed. I am annoyed. I really want to finish this girl off!

"Leah, where are you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, just by your friend, Bella." I said with a shrug.

"Jake HELP!" She yelled out. I quickly balanced the phone on my shoulder and put the hand I was using to hold the phone on her mouth.

"Leah, what was that?" He sounded mad. I gulped in a huge breath.

"Jake promise you won't be mad." He sighed and then responded yes. "Ok, well everything comes down to Bella, she is just the big problem! So, here she is trying to hurt me, and she is sorta stuck."

"How is she stuck, he other things I totally agree with."

"Well, she is sort of, well I am…" I trailed off. What am I supposed to say?

"Leah, you aren't!" Okay, well I don't have to say it. "Please tell me that you aren't hurting her right now Leah." he said it like he was laughing in his voice or something.

"Shut up Jake!" I said holding back a laugh.

"How about you let her go, and then you can come over here." I sighed. It didn't sound like I was in trouble. "Leah, your in trouble all right." He said.

"What can you read my mind suddenly?" He laughed on the other line. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let her go." I sighed in frustration.

"Fine." I growled and then hung up. "If you make one more mistake, I'll have no problem killing you in that second." I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head the slightest bit and then I released her. She got up a little wobbly and I just sat there for a bit. "Life is so boring when you can't even kill the annoying bitch." I mumbled. I shrugged then got up.

I started to walk towards Jacob's house peacefully. Finally no interruptions. I smiled almost all the way there, thoughtful, but knowing. Thinking of what he might want to do to shut me up, and knowing because, well kissing usually shuts me up. Especially his. The walk became a jog, and then a sprint.

By the time I got there I was so happy that I wanted to sing! I never sing! Suddenly I got a song stuck in my head and I had no choice but to sing it!

_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep, cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and, stare. _

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns, slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. _

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they try to teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread. _

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns, slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep._

_Leave my door open just a crack, please take me away from here, cause I feel like such an insomniac, please take me away from here, why do I bother of counting sheep? Please take me away from here. When I'm far too tired to fall asleep. To ten million fireflies, I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as I said farewell. But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre, cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. _

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns, slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep._

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns, slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

**(A/N: That was **_**Fireflies by Owl city **_**in case if you never heard of it! It is an awesome song!)**

I finally got done with the song. I was just sitting there on a pile of crates singing there. I heard clapping. I turned my body slightly to see Jacob standing there with a hot grin on his face.

"How long have you been there?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Since the first time you sung the refrain and, you are a really good singer!" I snorted.

"Yeah right. I am an awful singer! Have been since I was a kid. And if I remember correctly, you called my singing, and I quote, a donkey with a cork stuck in its throat and through its ass." I looked down remembering that day. I was 10 years old and was getting ready for an audition for the school play/musical. I was practicing and he was by me and put his hand on my mouth and asked me to shut up.

"Well that was when you were younger and your voice wasn't mature. Or maybe it is just the way I feel for you talking." Aw, that was actually really sweet!

"Jake! I didn't know how you could have been so sweet!" I said getting up and hugging him.

"Well I was going to say or maybe it is the way I think of you, and enjoy you hugging, kissing, and loving me lately. Also on how hot you fucking look all the time!" Aw!

"Jake, stop that! I am not that hot! At all!" I said brushing my lips against his.

"How could anyone say that to you?" He said trying to kiss me, but I refused.

"Probably when I was ten, you called me a fat cow. And then you and your lame friends spat on me!" I said wanting to slap him.

"Aw come on. Guys thought girls had cooties then. That is such an unfair statement!" He argued.

"Fine. I guess that's true, but you still always called me a bitch." I whispered in his chest. I'm surprised we both didn't start screaming at each other yet.

"Well you liked being called bitch. If I remember correctly." He whispered in my hair.

"Well now I don't, because, well, that's what I really am." I felt him shrug. "Love you." I whispered.

"How can I not love you?" He whispered back.

"Well you still used to not." I said in a taunting voice.

"Fine, want to discuss other mean things I did to you in the past? If you do, come on, lets talk." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

_Ok, so that was a long time, but I am working on another story that will be something like Helpless and hurt, or something like that. I am changing it up a little bit. That story is Paul/Leah. But anyway, sorry, really I am!!! Please review and I will post the next chapter with the mean past and stuff like that by next week hopefully! Sorry for the short on too! Noelle._

**Chapter Eight**

We walked onto the bundle of boxes and crates by his red house. I looked at him with meaningful eyes.

"Sorry." I said.

"For what could this gorgeous Leah be sorry for?" I smiled.

"I don't deserve your time, and I don't want to make you feel guilty." I said in a quiet tone. He rolled his eyes.

I don't deserve you, but here we are sharing memories, hopefully soon, and I will feel guilty, but maybe I could pay it off later." He replied smoothly. I smiled.

"Fine. How about you start off of what a bitch I was. I am sure you have a lot to say with that one." I said leaning into his chest. He laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. Well, we have known each other since I was two and you were three, that's straight off for sure. That was when you played the first prank on me. You put mud in my underwear drawer."

"Oh, no that wasn't me. That was Rebecca, I told her it is gross." I shrugged.

"well why didn't you ever tell me?" I shrugged again.

"Maybe because you would always hit me then. Even though you were a year younger than me, you were bigger and stronger than me. I remember you always kicking sand in my face and stealing my barbies and burying them."

"Wow, I was a real jerk then. You are more of a bitch now a days than you were back then. The only time you hurt me was when we first turned nine and we played spin the bottle at that one party." I started to laugh.

"Yeah, they said I had to kiss you and I was like for all that is merciful in this awful world! I would rather kiss a dog, the dog's lips are less furry than those!" I replayed it in my mine, and that was really mean.

"Yeah, but I was more violent with you. Remember when I pushed you down the stairs because I was taking your brother away from you or something."

"I believe it was because you were a no good stealer that stole all my friends and made me unpopular just because of you showing off your body." I replied looking at his body.

"Lee." He said with a smile in his voice. Busted. I started to blush. I shrugged. "Well I that was about a half of a year before I phased. And I didn't make you unpopular, your sad self did. You always complained about Sam. I loved it secretly though. I liked seeing you cry, it reminded me that you can't be strong all the time."

"You liked to see me cry?" I asked.

"Shit, that came out wrong." He replied his eyes full of plea.

"I wonder just how you can make that up to me." I asked sarcastically.

"Mmm. I can think of a way." he said and then kissed my lips once. Twice. And then the third times the charm.

A ripping sound happened. "Ugh, get a room." I pulled away. This voice was familiar, but even though I knew who it was, it sounded different. It almost sounded happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked Jason. Jake looked at me confused.

"I am happy because I am by you." Jake responded looking at me confused.

"No, not you. Jason is here." He made an 'O' with his perfect, hot, moist, sexy lips of his. Leah, your losing focus.

"Now, why are you happy?" I asked Jason again. He was laughing and smiling.

"Oh, just because the police are coming over here now." He said with a smile.

"Why did you tell me that?" I asked him. If he didn't like me, then why would he tell me that. I mean I could always run away.

"Just because. It is too late for you to run. They should be here in just a few seconds." Jason said then left.

"Jake, the police are coming to get me. It's too late to run." Then the police came around the corner and into the driveway. "It's too late. I'm a killer." I whispered to him.

"I'll get you." He whispered. "This is like when I was twelve and I made you bleed really bad, you said you would call the cops. Though, now it is way more serious."

"Jake, I don't want to go to jail. I am too young. I deserve it more than anything yes. I love you." I said before the cops came and took me by the arm.

"Leah Clearwater you have been charged of the death of Jason Cark." One of the police officers said.

"Whoa, hold on." Jake said before they took me away.

"Jake, stop." I said frustrated.

"What proof do you have that she killed him?" He said ignoring me.

"Hairs. She had her hair on Jason and her father. Though it was gray, so weird." The police officer answered.

"How do you know that she wasn't merely a victim in all of this?" Jake replied.

"Well, um,-"

"Exactly. You don't. I bet she could tell you about it." I stiffened. What the hell am I supposed to say about it?!

"Well, then say it now." The man said quickly.

"Ok, officer-" I looked at his name tag. "Tim. This Jason fellow came into my house, he had a gun, he held it up to my face…" I started to cry. It was all an act this wasn't how it went, but I had to think of something. Time to put some acting skills to the test. I didn't spend four brutal months in New York for nothing. That was my acting class.

"Please continue." Tim said. I took a deep breath. Keep the tears flowing. Sam hurt you. Your dad is dead. You are a hairy wolf. Think bad, think awful. Cry harder.

"He held the gun up to my face. I was crying. My dad came in and apparently owed him money, they fought and they both shot each other and strangled each other. I couldn't, I just couldn't take it. I ran out. It was too hard." I said and fell to the ground. Leah Clearwater, you just did a great audition.

"O my god. I am so sorry. But I do have one question for you. Some clothes were torn. I believe they were yours unless your dad wears size three and mini skirts and shirts with pandas on it." He said. Crap. Think. Jason is the bad guy here. Revenge for doing this to me ass hole.

"Oh that. I started to get into the fight. This Jason guy pulled me in and started to beat me up and hit and punched me. He tore my clothes. It took a while to notice that it was almost as though he was…" I acted like I could not finish my sentence. Jake started to come into the act too. He pulled me into his arms and I "cried" into his exposed warm chest where my tears just melted away instantly.

"He was trying to rape you or something. So you are telling me that they killed each other?" I nodded my head looking back at him unwillingly.

"If you are done here sir. I think you have caused her enough pain to last her another life time." Jake told the man.

"Yes, well, I am dearly sorry. Thank you for your time." I started to cry harder. Trying to hide the laughs wanted to roar out. "One more thing miss." He said.

"WHAT!" I yelled my eyes blurry and red.

"Your mother told me to tell you this. She is moving out of state for a while. She didn't tell either one of ou because of fighting. So she asks if you would tell your brother as well." This time I wanted to kill someone. I started to shake.

"I think it is time for you to get the hell out of here." I hissed through my teeth.

"Will do miss." He said then ran off with other cops. Once they left I wanted to phase, but Jake tried to calm me.

"Calm down Lee. You were amazing there." He said in amazement. I started to smile. Then he kissed my lips.

"That was nice." I broke out laughing. "Jake! I'm free from the cops! Thank you so much! I so owe you!"

"I love you too Lee." I looked at him confused. "You never say that you owe anything to anyone unless you love them." I explained.

"Who knew that we could be so much when we used to want to kill each other when we were little!" He started to laugh along with me.

That was the first night that Jacob James Black and me, Leah Maria Clearwater had sex.

_I don't know Leah's or Jacob's middle name so I just put down the first two names that came to mind. Jacob James Black came from Harry James Potter I think and Maria was one of the female vampires that turned Jasper into a vampire. So I hope you like it and had fun reading it! __**Review if you want more! I Am Serious! **_


	9. Chapter 9 Authors note: sorry

Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the delay and stuff!!!! Ok, so don't be mad, but my internet has sort of stopped working for some reason, so I can't really update all that soon! I am so sorry guys! But, I will definitely update the second it is fixed! I'll have the next few chapters all ready and stuff, so thanks for reading. And again, sorry.


End file.
